


This is My Pistol, This is My Gun.

by HyperionScience



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, God help me I am back on my bullshit, Humiliation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Canon Compliant, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Unsafe Sex, Whipping, dom/sub elements, no condoms we die like men, sexy whipping though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperionScience/pseuds/HyperionScience
Summary: In which Wilhelm will do anything for the right price, and Nisha learns to make it work in her favor.
Relationships: Nisha/Wilhelm (Borderlands)
Kudos: 10





	This is My Pistol, This is My Gun.

**Author's Note:**

> God help me, I'm back on my bullshit. It's 3:30 AM, I can't sleep, and someone has to keep writing rarepair het porn, right?  
> Right.  
> Written in one night (morning?) on 05/24/20

** This is My Pistol, This is My Gun **

His starting pistol was the lightning crack of her bittersweet whip, and he was off at a sprint even before its harsh tip found the hard muscle of his shoulder. He hissed, the pain sharp, turning his head to look at the figure of her, standing in the sliding doorway of his Helios living quarters. She was backlit by the station's fluorescents, the artificial blue glow casting a strange light into his dim living room, where he had been cleaning and repairing one of his old guns. She wore next to nothing, her legs bare where he could see them under her long duster. She stepped inside and the door slid shut behind her, silent but for a definitive click.

"I've brought something I think you're gonna like, big guy." She drawled, flicking her wrist to give the whip a quick jolt, the tip of it flopping harmlessly on the ground. He turned all the way around, facing her. His chest was bare; broad, covered in salt and pepper hair where it wasn't brutally scarred. Her heels and hat added some height, but she still stood just shy of a foot shorter than him, yet her presence loomed above his head, her sweet words clouding the air and threatening to suffocate him.

"What's the catch?"  
  
"You've known me for too long, Wilhelm." She smiled, "Or are you just that mercenary? If you want me to give you what you want, you'll have to give me what I want."  
  
"And what is it that you want?" He asked. They truly had known each other too long, he knew exactly what it was she had brought with her and he wanted it. He was hooked, and they both knew that for that price he would do anything she asked.  
  
"Address me properly, for a start." Her smile faded, and she cracked the whip again, the tip bouncing off his other shoulder's metal plate with a clang, the impact reverberating through his body. He knew she wouldn't miss her mark again.   
  
"What do you want, Miss Kadam?"  
  
A smirk painted her lips, and she approached him, unbuttoning her duster as she moved until she was so close he could smell her perfume and the smell of gunpowder.   
  
"I want you to kneel, dog."   
  
He went down like a lead balloon, her words striking him harder than any weapon ever could. Her own personal brand of humiliation brought him to his knees every time, and he felt his cheeks flushing with white-hot embarrassment. He looked down until her fingers in his hair not-so-gently persuaded him to look up. She had shed the duster, and Wilhelm felt his heart skip a beat as he realized what he was seeing.   
  
A sizable dildo was held to her body by a series of leather straps and belts, which hugged her hips and circled her thighs in an enticingly meticulous way. He was looking it dead in the eye, and she chuckled, pulling him in closer by her iron-grip on his greying hair.   
  
"Surely even a stupid brute like you knows what to do with this." He glared up at her grinning face, reluctantly opening his mouth to suck at the tip of the toy.   
  
"You can do better than that, Wilhelm." She scowled, pushing the dildo further into his mouth with a sharp thrust of her hips. He fought back a gag. He knew he would show weakness to her eventually, but not yet. He sucked in earnest, having been on the receiving end of enough blowjobs to know the motions. She gripped his hair with her other hand as well, fucking his face with powerful thrusts.  
  
She pulled out shortly, releasing her grip on his hair.   
  
"Fetch." She ordered, pointing at the fabric heap of her duster on the floor. He obeyed her eagerly, reaching over and grabbing the discarded garment. His fingers found the bottle, and he winced.   
  
"You don't honestly think you're going to-" He cut himself off. He knew what came next in this exchange, and he would get himself into even more trouble asking stupid questions. She gazed levelly at him from the arm of his couch, her bright eyes daring him to continue speaking. He held his breath: she was irresistible. He would do absolutely anything for her. She saw the change in his face, and a warm smile graced her elegant features. She stood from her perch, and walked wordlessly down the hall towards his bedroom. Drawn in by her raw magnetism and an exhilarating fear, he followed at her heels. 

-=-

She motioned to the bed and he climbed in, getting on his hands and knees, wondering how she managed to seduce him into situations like this and knowing the answer all at once.   
  
"Awfully eager, aren't ya, big guy?" Her voice was as smooth as silk, and in his position, Wilhelm was sure that lesser men would tremble. If she said any more, he might too. "Do you always bend over so willingly, or is this just because I have something you want?" A shudder went down Wilhelm's spine. She gave his ass a firm smack, and he swore, gripping the sheets with one hand. There was only one person who could do this to him, and she was basking in the sick pleasure of making the enforcer submit to her.   
  
He heard the pop of a plastic cap and braced himself, feeling a cool finger trace a slick line from the tip of his raging erection to the base.   
  
"Now, can I trust you to keep it down, or do I have to gag you?" She asked coolly, a single finger pressed gently against his tight asshole. He hissed, toes curling.   
  
"I can keep it down for you, Miss Kadam." He managed, barely louder than a murmur. The anticipation was killing him; his heartrate mounting as he anxiously waited to toe the sweet line of pleasure and pain at the Lawbringer's wrathful hand. She pressed forward and he yelped, the sensation foreign and uncomfortable, but not unpleasant. Nisha reached around his narrow hips to brush her slick fingers against his hard cock, subtly at first. 

As she fingered him, she stroked his cock more deliberately, her loose grip teasing, winding him up without offering any release. She drew out for only a moment, returning with a second finger and he clenched his teeth, determined not to cry out at the unfamiliar feeling. 

"I thought this would be a lot harder." Her smirk was audible, he could hear the pleasure in her voice as she worked him over with both hands and he took it, shamefully. He moaned out loud, and she stopped stroking his cock for long enough to strike him again. A low groan followed, and she spanked him once more.   
  
Wilhelm, with muddled thoughts, felt her pull back once again, and then heard the telltale sound of the bottle snapping open.   
  
"Relax, Wil, or this'll be unpleasant for you." She scolded, and he could hear the sound of her stroking the dildo, coating it liberally with lube. He gripped the bedsheets, trying to get back to his empty-headed state.   
  
It wasn't difficult. As soon as he felt the slick push of the toy against his ass, his mind went completely blank. She thrust her hips forward, burying the dildo inside him, and he groaned loudly. The dull, throbbing pain gave way to a sharp jolt of pleasure, then another. Nisha thrust her hips in earnest, slamming her hips against his.   
  
"Take it, slut!" She snapped, her voice clear. Wilhelm held on for dear life, gripping the bedsheets, her words shaking him almost as much as her brutal pace. She gripped his hips, digging her nails into his flesh. "You're mine!"  
  
"Yes, Miss Kadam!" He shouted hoarsely, feeling with every thrust as if the wind was being knocked out of him. His cock was dripping all over the sheets, and painfully hard; he realized that he was going to cum with his dick completely untouched. A fresh wave of humiliation washed over him, and with a low moan he came, stars in his eyes, all over his thighs and bedspread. 

-=-

Nisha lowered him down, letting him finish his climax as she stepped out of the strap-on and tossed it aside. When she turned back around, Wilhelm had rolled onto his back with an arm slung haphazardly over his face. His chest was rising and falling heavily, his breathing deep.   
  
"Fuck." He mumbled, his legs spread just so. Nisha almost felt bad, he was probably going to be sore for a while. She couldn't ignore her own wetness forever, though, and she clambered back up onto the bed next to him.   
  
"Well, I guess that you've earned your pay, Wil." She said, her voice deep with desire. She grabbed at his cock, and he moaned. "You didn't think you were done, did you?"  
  
"Fucking... fuck, Nisha," He managed, and she smiled, stroking his cock back up to its full glory with a series of decisive strokes. She straddled him, and he sighed happily as she slipped onto his cock. She rocked her hips slowly, and Wilhelm reached up to rest his hands on her hips. She slapped them away with an evil grin. 

"I'm still in charge, Wilhelm." 

Her power was palpable, and she relished in the shudder that went through his body. She placed her hands on his muscular chest to steady herself, riding him a little more intensely, her mind set on her own orgasm. She was dripping wet, his cock slid in and out easily in rapid, erratic strokes, Nisha slamming herself down onto him with fervor. He moaned, his cock pulsing inside of her, and she dug her nails into his chest.   
  
"Don't you fucking dare." Her voice was a low growl, a warning, and he thumped the bed with a closed fist in frustration. She wasn't finished with him yet.  
  
The room filled with the sounds of her pleasure as she rode him, clawing at his chest and tossing her head back, eyes rolled back in ecstasy. Her hands found his hair once again, and she held him down to the bed with a strength that left him reeling. She was nearly there, and she looked down at him fiercely, her dark hair clinging to her face. He met her gaze with a star-struck stare, his mouth lolling open as if every thought but her had been fucked out of him. She yowled, wild in her riding, her nails like sharp talons.   
  
"Cum!" She screamed, and he was in no position to argue. His cock pulsed inside of her, his whole body shaking to a sudden climax, and Nisha followed him closely behind, shrieking her pleasure to the empty room. 

-=-

She laid down heavily on his chest, spent and content, and Wilhelm wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him closely. The two of them panted, the bedroom seeming silent in contrast to moments before. Nisha looked at him, and smiled.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you, Wil." 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is probably shit. I'm real tired. I hope someone enjoys this. Also, is it obvious that I've got no clue what a penis is?


End file.
